I Always Will
by Angel's Riot
Summary: Dart and Shana share a special moment in the forest. Warning, my first lemon so I don't know how it'll turn out.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the Legend of Dragoon or the characters portrayed in this fiction.

* * *

**Summary**: Dart and Shana spare a special moment in the forest. Reader be warned; there _is_ lemon. If you are offended by such material, I suggest you turn away immediately and shield your precious virgin minds from this monster. For those who are fine with lemon, read on.

* * *

Inhaling deeply, Shana turned her head away and closed her eyes. A sensational feeling swept over her as Dart trailed his lips across her jaw, occasionally licking and sucking the skin.

She let out a low moan of pleasure and pressed up against his chest, feeling the taut muscles beneath his shirt. Dart let out a groan as he started nipping on Shana's earlobe gently and teasingly. He shifted to her forehead and back down to the other side of her face. They were up against a tree, the bark scratched Shana's back as she was pressed against it. Dart's arms encircled her waist and pulled the girl away, deepening their passion.

"Dart I have a question." Shana whispered breathless. While he was ravishing Shana, Dart replied with a muffled; "Mmhmm…" She couldn't reply right away, but when she could Shana lifted her head.

"Do you love me?" Deprived of her soft skin, Dart stopped and looked at her dead in the eyes,

"What makes you ask a question like that? You know that I love you." He replied, lunging for her neck again.

"I was just curious. Because if I wanted you take me, I'd want it with someone who actually loves me." Shana replied gently, looking at him. Dart had ceased his actions and stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't trust me to be gentle if I did take you?" He put a bit of hurt in his voice as he replied. Shana blinked.

"No, I know you'd be gentle but…I want to be taken by the one I love most."

"Would they be someone other than me?" Anger was building up within him.

"No, you don't understand what I'm trying to say." She protested, latching onto his arm as he pulled away from her.

"Apparently not," Dart growled darkly.

"Dart I love you more than anything, but…I'm scared." He halted instantly.

"Scared of what?" He pressed. Shana let her brown gaze drop.

"Of losing you to someone else. I always thought that you liked me for my body…not for my heart. When I saw Rose, I became jealous that she would be after you as well. I wanted her to drop off the face of the Earth but then I saw she wasn't and let it go. Until Meru came along. I saw her hounding you like a hellhound and became frightened of losing you to her as well. I saw the way she stares at you." Shana trailed off, tears forming in her eyes as she turned away. Touched, Dart wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards his chest. She sobbed into his arm and instantly he came up with an idea of how to cheer her up.

"Shana, there are a lot of good-looking women in the world, but none of them match up to your beauty or personality. I like Meru as a friend and nothing else. Sure she's pretty and got spunk, but she lacks patience, calm and heart. You're all three put together. That's why I never paid any attention to them romantically with her or Rose. I love you Shana, no matter what. I always will."

Leaning in, he grazed his lips against hers, in a gentle but firm manner. Shana accepted his _apology_ and reached up to deepen the kiss. Dart commanded entrance to her mouth, which she opened instantly. His tongue snaked around in her mouth, exploring its depths eagerly before coming into contact with Shana's. Their tongues danced together before they broke apart from lack of air.

"I'm ready now Dart…" Shana whispered softly. He was confounded for half a second before he caught on.

"Are you sure? We can always wait a bit longer if you want?" Dart was sort of hoping she'd reject after he'd ask. He was worried more about her than himself to be truthful. But when he saw Shana shake her head, Dart knew that they were in for some adulterated fun.

"No, now's perfect." Dart shrugged.

"Alright." They merged together again, but this time they removed their clothes. Dart's torso was exposed and Shana trailed her fingers along his muscled abdomen. He kissed her neck softly, earning shivers from her. He ran his fingers through Shana's hair and along her breasts. She moaned in ecstasy as he continued his torment. Their breathing gradually became heavier as they continued until Shana hit her first orgasm. The girl rode the waves as she spilled out over the ground.

"Ready for the real deal?" He asked, looking at her. After she had recovered, Shana nodded. She spread her legs so that Dart had a clear view of her clitoris, vaginal lips and central core. He unsheathed his manhood and plunged into her. Shana felt her Hyman shatter and she squeaked out in momentary pain. Concerned, Dart withdrew.

"I'm fine, I promise." She saw specks of blood on Dart's shaft and wondered if it was from her. Scooting closer, she let him tease her vaginal lips and core. Shivers ran rampant through her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into the skin of his back. She gave him the okay to resume after a few minutes of teasing. Slower, Dart slid inside his lover and began thrusting gently. Shana's original pain melted into pleasure as she rode him. Dart gripped Shana's waist and helped hoist her while she slid along his member. Having strong arm's helped out a lot. Shana whimpered in absolute pleasure as she was thrusted into.

Her walls tightened around his dick as she came. The white substance provided less friction and slicked up Dart's member, thus making Dart work harder for his own orgasm. He grinded his hips against her, thrusting as deep as he could go. Shana rocked back and forth in time with him. She ended up with her lower body being supported by Dart's shoulders, her legs hanging over top of them. Dart was pulling her towards him, while she pulled away, helping him thrust. "It's coming," Dart was nearly at the edge, he could feel his scrotum burning, ready for release. Finally, he ejaculated inside of Shana, moaning loudly and collapsing onto his stomach. Shana pillowed his fall and gently traced his features when she lied beside him. Drowsily, Dart opened his azure eyes and gave a weak smile. Exhausted, Shana snuggled closer to him and covered themselves with their discarded clothes.

"I love you Dart." Shana whispered. Dart wrapped his arm over her shoulder in response.

"I love you too Shana, I always will."

With that, both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Well how was it? Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Let me know in a kind review. I don't accept flames for my writing, as it'll come and discourage me but I do accept constructive criticism. Keep in mind that this is my first lemony story and I don't have much experience with sexual scenes.


End file.
